Una Velada Extraña
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: —No voy a ir a ninguna fiesta de disfraces de mierda—objetó Kristoff. Era obvio que todavía subestimaba un poco las habilidades de su mejor amiga. Elsa levantó la barbilla y se cruzó de brazos. En contra de su voluntad, el rubio sintió un escalofrío. / Kristanna Modern AU / Regalo atrasado de Halloween.


Aquí estoy, con un nuevo y extenso oneshot que escribí sin que nadie me lo pidiera, para conmemorar Halloween (un poco tarde). Hay mucho Kristanna y un poco de Helsa; sírvanse. De nada. :3

 **Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece a mí, sino a Disney. Yo solo uso sus personajes para hacer el ridículo.**

* * *

 **Una Velada Extraña**

* * *

El reloj digital sobre la mesita de noche marco las cinco de la tarde. En la penumbra de la habitación y debajo del amasijo de cobertores que había sobre la cama, se percibió el ligero movimiento de un cuerpo que dormitaba. No cualquier persona se encontraría haciendo eso en un sábado, pero a él le daba igual. Hacía días que no tenía ánimos para salir a ningún sitio que no fueran sus clases.

De pronto, el sonido familiar de la puerta abriéndose lo sacó de su adormecimiento. Frunciendo el ceño, Kristoff se removió en la cama, preguntándose que demonios estaba pasando. Escucho un par de voces en la entrada y a continuación, unos pasos por el pasillo.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió, revelando la alta figura de un pelirrojo que dibujo una sonrisa petulante en su rostro.

—Aquí lo tienes. Te dije que estaría en cama todavía, como un patético idiota—dijo socarronamente.

El blondo gruño, ocultando el rostro en la almohada de nuevo y sin dignarse a levantarse de donde estaba.

Sven, su enorme perro labrador marrón saltó de la cama moviendo la cola.

Detrás del visitante apareció una chica rubia, que no dudó en adentrarse en la habitación encendiendo la luz. Cargaba con ella una enorme funda para trajes, que dejó en una silla cercana antes de acercarse para sacudir al durmiente, que se quejó ante su contacto.

—No me digas que te has pasado todo el día encerrado aquí—murmuró ella, tomándolo del hombro y tratando de darle la vuelta—. Arriba, vamos.

—¡Demonios, Elsa!—masculló él, volviéndose hacia la mencionada con una mueca de fastidio y parpadeando para acostumbrarse a la luz—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo entraron?

—La llave de emergencia en el macetero del pasillo—le recordó la muchacha.

—Ah, claro—Kristoff se llevó una mano a la nuca, preguntándose si habría sido una buena idea decirle a su amiga sobre la ubicación de esa llave—. Bueno, márchense. Estoy ocupado.

—¿Haciendo qué? ¿Siendo un pobre idiota que se compadece a si mismo?—inquirió el cobrizo con burla entrando también en el dormitorio—No puedo creer que sigas lloriqueando por esa tonta, ¡terminaron hace un mes!

—No estoy lloriqueando por nadie, Hans—replicó el afectado con hostilidad—. Ni siquiera tienes idea de como fueron las cosas—suspiró, de mal talante—. No es fácil darte cuenta de que gastaste dos años de tu vida con una chica, para que de repente ella te diga…

—Te diga que te deja porque se va a estudiar al otro lado del mundo, bla bla bla, patético. Ahórrate toda esa mierda, ya lo has contado miles de veces—el colorado llegó hasta su lado y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda—. ¡Anímate, oxigenado! Hemos venido a sacarte de tu miseria. ¡Esta noche saldremos!

—Vete al carajo—le espetó de mal modo Kristoff, mientras se mesaba los cabellos rubios—. ¿Qué demonios es lo que se traen entre manos?—inquirió, mirando a la platinada de manera interrogante.

—Solo queremos que te distraigas un poco, hace mucho que no sales de este lugar más que para ir a clases. E incluso allí estás muy distraído—le dijo Elsa de manera comprensiva, sentándose a su lado—. Salir te hará bien. Eugene nos ha invitado a su casa esta noche.

—¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer allí?—insistió el blondo arrugando la frente, y negándose a formar parte de cualquier cosa que estuvieran planeando esos dos.

—El hippie dará una fiesta de disfraces—respondió Hans, al tiempo que trataba de empujar a Sven que había comenzado a mordisquearle el pentalón—, fue muy claro al decir que quería vernos a todos allí. Así que no intentes zafarte de esto.

—¿Una fiesta de disfraces?—repitió él con escepticismo.

—Todos querían celebrar Halloween. ¿Qué opinas?

—Me parece que estamos muy grandecitos como para ir por ahí disfrazados. ¿Qué piensan hacer después? ¿Ir de casa en casa pidiendo dulces?

—No, solo vamos a embriagarnos—dijo Hans.

—Él se embriagará, nosotros nos mantendremos en calma—aclaró la chica.

—¿Una noche disfrazados de manera estúpida, viendo a Hans embriagándose y observando como ustedes dos pelean por cualquier tontería?—Kristoff bufó—¿Dónde firmo?—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Muy gracioso—musitó Elsa rodando los ojos—. Ya rentamos tu disfraz—repuso dibujando una leve sonrisa en sus labios y tomando la funda que había dejado en la silla, para abrirla un poco—. Tú serás el Capitán América.

Los ojos ambarinos de Kristoff se abrieron con algo de asombro al vislumbrar el uniforme de superhéroe y luego adquirieron una expresión indignada.

—Ni piensen que me voy a poner eso—dijo terminantemente—. Ya pueden ir yéndose por donde llegaron, ¡y llévense esa cosa barata con ustedes!

—Te dije que debíamos rentar el de Thor—le dijo el pelirrojo a Elsa.

—Escuchen, aprecio bastante lo que intentan hacer, en serio—el rubio volvió a tenderse sobre la cama y se volvió de espaldas—, pero estoy bien así. No tengo ganas de nada. Vayan y diviértanse.

—¡Eres un marica!—exclamó Hans, antes de que un almohadón saliera disparado y lo golpeara en un costado.

—¿En serio piensas quedarte aquí lamentándote todavía?—cuestionó su amiga frunciendo ligeramente el ceño—¡No puedes continuar de esta manera!

—Solo mírame.

—Maldita sea, Kristoff. Deja de ser un idiota. ¡Y dile a tu perro que pare de lamerme!—se quejó el otro muchacho mirando de mala manera al labrador, que jugueteaba emocionado a su lado y trataba de lamerle la mano—¡Márchate, perro!—dijo molesto.

—Un animal reconociendo a otro animal, ¿por qué no me sorprende?—comentó el mencionado con ironía, haciendo que Elsa soltara una risita.

—¡Argh!—Hans lanzó una exclamación exasperada y salió de la habitación, con Sven pisándole los talones.

—Oye, ¿en serio no irás a dejarme sola en esa fiesta o sí?—dijo Elsa una vez que se hubieron quedado solos—Sabes bien que no me encanta estar en medio de tantas personas.

—Pues no vayas—el muchacho se volteó en la misma posición para mirarla—. Ni siquiera te gustan las fiestas, ¡no sé porque te prestaste a esto!

—Ya te lo dije, tienes que salir de aquí. Por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo, Hans tiene razón en eso, estás compadeciéndote. No quiero que sigas con este estado de ánimo.

—No veo cual es el problema en eso.

—Solo mírate—Elsa lo señaló con una mano—, este no eres tú.

Kristoff miró hacia su persona con el ceño arrugado, tratando de encontrar una manera de responder a eso. Era cierto que en aquel momento no se veía de lo mejor y eso no incluía solo su estado de ánimo.

La camiseta desgastada que usaba para dormir y los enormes pantalones de jogging no le sentaban precisamente bien. Realmente agradecía que al menos no lo hubieran encontrado comiendo de un bote de helado y mirando alguna pésima película de tragedia. Siempre había pasado de esa mierda.

Pero no estaba tan mal, ¿o sí?

—Además, podría ser divertido—insistió la chica, enviándole una mirada persuasiva con sus grandes ojos azules—. Podemos ir y burlarnos de las cosas estúpidas que haga Hans por embriagarse.

—¿Desde cuándo necesitamos una excusa para burlarnos de Hans? Él ya es lo suficientemente estúpido cuando está sobrio.

—Bien, eso es verdad…

—¡Jódanse!—gritó el aludido desde afuera.

—… pero no dejaré que te sigas comportando de esta manera—prosiguió Elsa con decisión—. Entiende, Kristoff. Nada de lo que hagas hará que ella regrese.

El joven volvió a suspirar, desanimado.

—Sé que soy un estúpido por sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo—dijo—. Estaba enamorado de ella… o creía estarlo. Digo, teníamos muchos problemas. Pero ¿qué quieres? Estaba tan acostumbrado a verla. Y ahora no volverá a poner un pie aquí.

—Debes dejarla ir.

—¡Eso quiero hacer! Ni siquiera me he atrevido a tirar las cosas que dejó—su mirada miel observó el colchón con amargura—. Todo con Mérida estaba mal desde hace mucho tiempo, pero creo que la sigo extrañando.

—Mérida es una zorra—el pelirrojo volvió a hacer aparición en la habitación, llevando una lata de cerveza consigo—, olvídate de ella, deja de ser tan patético y salgamos. Este lugar es deprimente.

Kristoff lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Es hora de que te consigas a alguien para que dejes de dar lástima. Habrá muchas chicas en la fiesta—continuó Hans, ignorando su mirada de reprobación y abriendo la lata—, la mayoría de ellas usando disfraces ajustados y todo eso. Y hablando de disfraces ajustados, el de Elsa es súper corto. Se le ve el…

—¡Lo importante aquí es que no nos vamos a ir hasta hacerte cambiar de opinión!—lo interrumpió la rubia bruscamente, parándose de la cama y colocando las manos en la cintura—¡Así que levántate y empieza a arreglarte!

—Pfff, no voy a ir a ninguna fiesta de disfraces de mierda—objetó Kristoff volviendo a sentarse en el borde de la cama y adquiriendo una mirada retadora—. Lárguense.

—¡Vamos, imbécil! No te hagas de rogar—replicó Hans.

—Me has llamado imbécil, idiota, marica y patético en menos de diez minutos. ¿Por qué habría de hacerte caso?—preguntó el blondo seriamente—Lo más que puedo hacer es contenerme para que no salgas con un ojo morado de aquí.

—Bueno, necesito un conductor designado—dijo el cobrizo cruzándose de brazos—. Ni pienses que me voy a quedar sin beber esta noche, ¡alguien tiene que conducir de vuelta!

—Dile a Elsa que lo haga, ese no es mi problema.

—¿Después de la abolladura que le hizo a mi auto la última vez? No, gracias—se negó Hans.

—Ese otro auto se había pasado la luz roja, idiota—le espetó la muchacha.

—Elsa conduce como la mierda, ni siquiera sabe estacionarse—insistió el colorado—. No voy a dejarle mi auto de nuevo. Nunca.

—Eres un estúpido—dijo la platinada haciendo un mohín.

—Elsa, no sirves para conducir. Punto—el ojiverde la observó con condescendencia—. Eres un peligro en las calles, para ti misma y para los demás. Ni siquiera podrías llevar un carrito del supermercado sin estrellarte con algo, pero eso no importa porque Kristoff dejará de ser un idiota y accederá a llevarnos, ¿verdad?—añadió con socarronería, apretando la mejilla nívea con su pulgar y su índice.

La joven lo apartó de un empujón.

—No cuentes con eso. Ya te dije que no voy a ir a ninguna tonta fiestecita—Kristoff volvió a tenderse en el colchón—. Gracias por la indeseable visita. No vuelvan pronto, ¿quieren?

—¿Así es cómo nos agradeces qué nos preocupemos por ti?—Elsa lo miró indignada.

—¡No quiero salir a ningún lugar, ¿de acuerdo?!

—Dios, ¡eres tan amargado, Kristoff!—exclamó la platinada y él frunció la boca.

Ya había escuchado quejarse a otras personas sobre lo gruñón o serio que era, pero que su mejor amiga, la señorita responsabilidad y perfección lo hiciera, era ya algo grave.

—¡Ni siquiera sabes como terminará la noche y ya estás comportándote como un cretino!—dijo Elsa.

—¡Claro que sé muy bien como terminará esta mierda! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!—el joven les lanzó una mirada fulminante—Saldremos como otras veces y Hans se emborrachará y hará algo verdaderamente imbécil—señaló al cobrizo con el índice, quien no se inmutó—, ambos discutirán en frente de todos y luego, tendremos que arrastrar al idiota al auto porque ni siquiera podrá tenerse en pie de lo intoxicado que está. Después conduciré de vuelta hasta aquí, para evitar que sus hermanos le pateen el trasero si llegan a verlo borracho. En el camino volverán a pelear como dos niños de preescolar y cuando estemos aquí, acabarán teniendo sexo en el sofá mientras yo me encierro de vuelta en mi habitación, haciendo como que no escucho nada, odiando mi vida y preguntándome que demonios hice para tener amigos tan pésimos como ustedes. ¡¿Es así como quieres que pase mi jodida noche?!

Hubo un tenso silencio en la estancia en el que los jóvenes frente a él se limitaron a mirarlo con algo de asombro. Elsa lo observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, como si quisiera decir algo pero hubiera perdido las palabras. Su cara se había puesto tan roja, que las casi imperceptibles pecas que decoraban el puente de su respingada nariz eran más evidentes que nunca.

—Suena como un buen plan para mí—dijo Hans rompiendo el silencio y encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡E-eres un idiota, Kristoff!—chilló la blonda con indignación, apenas pudiendo ocultar su vergüenza—¡Eso no pasará! ¡Solo dices todo eso porque estás despechado! ¡Y… y eres un amargado!

—Y esos calcetines de renos son bastante gay—añadió Hans con desdén.

—¡Tus calcetines son estúpidos! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Seis?—comentó Elsa, con marcado resentimiento.

—Oh, ahora vamos a hablar de mis calcetines. Son tan creativos, en serio—Kristoff se puso de pie y fue hacia la entrada, abriendo más la puerta—. Lárguense.

—¿Nos estás echando?—inquirió el pelirrojo con indignación.

—Sí, los estoy echando. No quiero ser su niñero esta noche, no quiero ver como te intoxicas por centésima vez y sobretodo, no quiero escuchar como arruinan mi sofá. ¡Hace meses que no me siento ahí!

—¡Puedes meterte tu sofá por el culo!—exclamó Hans.

—Creo que tú ya te encargaste de eso. Y otra cosa, ¡ve a rehabilitación!—objetó el blondo de vuelta.

—Si no fuera tan buena persona, te retiraría la palabra después de esto. Pero voy a hacer como que nunca ocurrió—dijo Elsa mirándolo con frialdad—. Ahora cállate y ponte ese maldito disfraz—le ordenó.

—Oblígame.

La muchacha entrecerró sus ojos, con un gesto amenazador y Kristoff la retó con la mirada. Nadie iba a obligarlo a ir a una estúpida fiesta y menos a ponerse un disfraz aún más estúpido.

Era obvio que después de años de conocerse, todavía subestimaba un poco las habilidades de su mejor amiga.

Elsa levantó la barbilla y se cruzó de brazos, adoptando su consabida actitud exigente, toda ella una reina de hielo. Podía ser una chica tranquila la mayoría del tiempo, pero nadie nunca le llevaba la contraria (a excepción de Hans), y ese testarudo rubio no iba a ser el primero.

A su lado, el cobrizo silbó de manera burlona y en contra de su voluntad, Kristoff sintió un escalofrío.

* * *

—No puedo creer que me hayan arrastrado a esto.

Kristoff soltó un hondo suspiro mientras caminaban rumbo a la entrada de la casa de techos altos y alegre decoración de Halloween en el exterior. Ya desde dentro podía escucharse un gran bullicio, que hizo que frunciera el ceño.

—Anímate, grandulón. Deja de hablar tanta mierda y quita esa cara larga. Puede que consigas algo en esta fiesta—comentó el pelirrojo a su lado.

—Cierra la boca, Hans. Son unos idiotas—pararon enfrente de la puerta—. Me veo muy estúpido. Ustedes se ven muy estúpidos. Parecemos unos niños con mal gusto.

La verdad era que no podía sentirse más incómodo con lo que llevaba puesto. El traje de superhéroe se pegaba a su cuerpo casi como una segunda piel, exponiendo lo grueso de sus brazos y su abdomen plano. A pesar de su buen físico, él no era de los chicos a los que les gustaba exponerse y menos con un ridículo atuendo del Capitán América, con sus barritas blancas y rojas y esa estrella en el pecho. El escudo le estaba resultando un gran estorbo y lo único bueno de aquel disfraz, era la máscara que al menos impediría que lo reconocieran tan fácilmente.

A su derecha, Elsa resaltaba bastante con la llamativa pero delicada prenda que había escogido para esa noche; un tutú de ballet negro decorado con plumas y pedrería, en un claro homenaje a la película El Cisne Negro*. No era tan corto como había expresado Hans, pero sin duda mostraba más de lo que la muchacha acostumbraba. El escote en forma de corazón dejaba a la vista sus hombros y su delgada clavícula, y las largas piernas estaban envueltas en medias traslúcidas. Llevaba unas falsas zapatillas de ballet y una corona en la cabeza, pues se había recogido el cabello en un moño. Su maquillaje de tonos oscuros simulaba unas plumas alrededor de sus ojos y en el dorso de sus manos, dándole un aspecto siniestro pero elegante.

En su vida habría imaginado que la tímida rubia fuera a ponerse algo así, pero al parecer la magia de Noche de Brujas obraba milagros en todo mundo. En todos menos en él.

A su izquierda, Hans no lucía menos interesante. Había elegido un disfraz idéntico al del Fantasma de la Ópera, con un distinguido traje negro y una capa que llegaba hasta el suelo. Una máscara de utilería cubría la mitad de su rostro, resaltando su porte principesco y su altura.

Kristoff bufó, incómodo. Al lado de sus amigos se sentía como la persona más desgarbada del mundo, totalmente fuera de lugar. Ellos siempre lucían guapos y perfectos sin importar las circunstancias. Por no mencionar lo mucho que odiaba ser como un mal tercio entre ambos.

Muchas personas podían pensar lo contrario por su carácter gruñón, pero él los apreciaba bastante. Tanto como para lidiar con esa extraña relación amor-odio con derecho a roce que lo sacaba de quicio.

Aunque había veces, como esa, en la que simplemente rebasaban su límite de paciencia.

—Te ves muy bien, Kristoff—lo atajó Elsa ignorando su último comentario, en tanto el pelirrojo tocaba el timbre.

Un chico vestido del Joker y con pinta de no saber lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor les abrió la puerta, mientras balanceaba un vaso de contenido sospechoso en su mano. Hans lo empujó a un lado y entraron.

El interior de la vivienda era un total desastre, con personas bailando, riendo y bebiendo por todas frases, en una variada combinación de disfraces de todos los estilos. Todo el sitio había sido decorado con telarañas falsas y guirnaldas de papel con figuras de calabazas y murciélagos.

—Hay muy buen ambiente—Hans le dio un codazo al blondo—, ¿viste a la pelirroja de allí?

—Eso es una peluca, idiota—dijo Elsa.

—Nada de pelirrojas—gruñó Kristoff.

—Bueno, esa chica de allá es morena y está sola—volvió a hablar el colorado—. ¿Y qué tiene que hacer uno para que le den un trago en este sitio?

—Cielos Hans, no puedes llegar a un lugar y dejar que pasen cinco minutos sin tener que beber. No eres más que un alcohólico.

—Pero no te quejabas de eso la vez que entré a tu habitación con una botella de vodka.

—Los odio—se quejó Kristoff—, los odio a los dos.

Un chico de pelo castaño apareció enfrente de ellos, disfrazado como Jack Skellington. El traje negro con rayas oscuras resaltaba lo alto y delgado de su figura, y el maquillaje de calavera que cubría sus facciones hacía que fuera casi imposible de reconocer.

—¡Pero miren quienes acaban de llegar! Se ven sensacionales, chicos—comentó y ellos lo saludaron—. Elsa, que linda luces. ¿Puedo preguntar como hicieron para que el señor "odio a la gente" decidiera salir de su cueva?—inquirió, mirando de reojo al blondo.

—Púdrete, Eugene—dijo él.

—Tan sociable como siempre—mencionó el aludido.

—Tuvimos que obligarlo a sacar su trasero de casa—intervino Hans.

—E hicieron bien, el tío Eugene se encargará de arreglar esa mala actitud—dijo el moreno—. Por cierto, puedo notar que aún no están embriagándose. Permítanme solucionar eso—agregó, mostrando la botella que cargaba consigo y dirigiéndose a una cómoda donde reposaban unos cuantos vasos desechables.

Pronto, tres de ellos estuvieron llenos de soda con alcohol y el castaño se apresuró a darle uno a cada quien.

—¡Ahora a emborracharse! ¡El Rey Calabaza lo exige!

—Estás ebrio, Eugene—afirmó Elsa, después de echarle un vistazo a su trago.

A su lado, Kristoff arqueó una ceja y observó su propia bebida con seriedad. Como deseaba estar de vuelta en la soledad de su apartamento.

Sin mucho interés, escuchó como Eugene hablaba de unas cuantas tonterías con sus amigos. Elsa tomaba pequeños sorbos de su vaso y Hans ya iba por el tercero. El suyo estaba intacto. No le apetecía mucho beber esa noche.

Minutos después, el moreno se ausentó para ir a atender a sus demás invitados. Su amigo de cabellos cobrizos se volvió hacia él y reparó en su bebida.

—Los conductores designados no beben. Con permiso—sin más, le arrebató el vaso y bebió su contenido antes de marchar animado hacia la improvisada pista de baile en medio de la sala de estar.

—¿Sabes qué no puedes pasarte toda la noche de mal humor, verdad?—le preguntó Elsa—Hasta yo tengo que admitir que esta fiesta no está tan mal.

—Seguro, no está tan mal—Kristoff esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica de lado—. ¿Sabes algo, Elsa? Te quiero, pero espero de todo corazón que esta noche te quedes embarazada de Hans o algo así.

—Eso es muy bajo de tu parte. En serio.

—Lo sé.

El aludido en cuestión comenzó a llamar a la rubia a gritos, atrayendo la atención de algunas personas. La bebida comenzaba a hacer sus primeros efectos en él. Ella suspiró.

—Ve—le dijo el muchacho—. Avísame cuando el idiota se desmaye o algo, para irnos.

—No seas tan negativo—la joven extendió una mano para palmearle suavemente la mejilla—. Estoy segura de que te divertirás esta noche.

La vio alejarse en dirección al colorado y sin otra cosa que hacer, camino sin mucho cuidado entre las personas a su alrededor con dirección al jardín. Con suerte encontraría en lugar en el cual estar solo o por lo menos a alguien conocido para charlar, aunque esto último era poco probable. Todos se veían muy borrachos.

Ni siquiera se molestó en mirar cuando chocó brevemente con el cuerpo de alguien. Al paso que iba todo, era probable que nadie que estuviera allí recordara nada al día siguiente.

—¡Hey! ¡Ten más cuidado, idiota!—exclamó una vocecita chillona y él se volvió para mirar.

Contra una de las paredes del pasillo, una chica de pequeña estatura estaba incorporándose. Llevaba un ajustado disfraz de Gatubela que se le ceñía como un guante al cuerpo, a juego con un antifaz con orejitas de gato que le cubría la parte superior de la cabeza, dejando ver unos grandes ojos de color azul verdoso. Sus delgados labios estaban pintados de un rojo encendido, y el cabello de un tono rojizo caía por debajo de su máscara como una cascada, dejando ver un mechón teñido de blanco.

Sin darse cuenta, Kristoff se le quedó mirando con atención. La desconocida tenía una silueta esbelta y muy atractiva, en especial con ese disfraz tan atrevido. No fue consciente de su reacción. Siempre había tenido debilidad por las pelirrojas.

—¿Por qué no tomas una foto? Así durará más—expresó la chica con sarcasmo, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. De repente, los ojos de la enmascarada se iluminaron al apreciar mejor su vestimenta—. ¡Oye! ¡Eres el Capitán América!—exclamó modificando su tono hostil por uno más entusiasta—¡Me encanta ese personaje! ¡Él sí que patea traseros!

—¿Disculpa?

—¡Hasta tienes su escudo!—la cobriza se acercó hasta él para quitarle el accesorio y contemplarlo con apreciación—¡Qué buen disfraz!

—Ehm… gracias—Kristoff aceptó el objeto de vuelta.

—¡Y eres tan fuerte como él! ¡Oh!—descaradamente colocó una mano en uno de sus bíceps y lo apretó—¡Que duro! ¿Vas al gimnasio o algo así?

—¿Podrías dejar de toquetearme?—el blondo retiró su brazo incómodo.

—¡Uy, que delicado! Como si tú no hubieras estado comiéndome con la mirada hace medio minuto—dijo la muchacha—. Además, no puedo evitarlo. ¡Adoro a los superhéroes! Y más a Los Vengadores, ¡son tan poderosos! Recuerdo esa vez en la que tenían que luchar contra criaturas de otra dimensión para salvar al mundo y todos tuvieron que deshacerse de esas cosas que surfeaban en el aire—la pelirroja cerró sus pequeñas manos en puñitos y los alzó emocionada—, entonces todo parecía perdido, ¡pero de repente alguien tomó el cetro de poder y cerró ese condenado portal! ¡Hubo golpes, bromas y esa canción genial que siempre suena cuando ellos aparecen, y que siempre pongo en Youtube cuando estoy estudiando! O al menos cuando trato de hacerlo, me distraigo con mucha facilidad. En fin, ¡esa sí que fue una excelente película!

Hubo unos cuantos segundos de silencio entre ambos.

—¿Consumes drogas?—preguntó Kristoff, observando consternado a la chica. Jamás había visto a alguien hablar con tanta rapidez y de tantas cosas sin sentido.

—¡No!—exclamó ella, molesta—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué nadie puede hablar de lo que le gusta? ¡Sabes muy poco de superhéroes para usar un disfraz así!

—¿Esta cosa? No lo elegí yo, lo rentaron mis amigos—tomó un borde del atuendo con su pulgar y su índice—. Jamás me habría vestido de una forma tan ridícula por elección propia para venir aquí.

—Oh, debes tener muy mal gusto entonces. ¡Tus amigos hicieron bien!—comentó la pelirroja sin pensar.

—¿Mal gusto? ¡Pareces un personaje barato salido de una película de clase B!—objetó él con indignación.

—¡Hey! Este disfraz es sexy y asombroso, ¿sí? Gatubela es una de las heroínas más complejas—explicó la muchacha—. ¡Al menos yo no me veo como una versión porno del Tío Sam!

" _Versión porno del Tío Sam, ¡lo que hay que oír!"_ , pensó el rubio para sus adentros, dándose cuenta de que la colorada delante de si debía estar tan borracha como el resto de los invitados. A pesar de que podía hablar con algo de claridad, se tambaleaba un poco y estaba muy exaltada.

—Oye, no creo que debas estar aquí.

—¿Y por qué no?—preguntó la cobriza a la defensiva, cruzándose de brazos—¡Soy tan genial como cualquiera para estar en este lugar!

—Seguro, ¿cuántos años tienes?—Kristoff la miró condescendientemente—, ¿saben tus padres que estás aquí?

—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Piensas que soy menor de edad?—chilló la muchachita—¡Claro que puedo estar aquí! ¡No seas idiota!

—Ajá.

—¡Tengo dieciocho años! No se nota por mi estatura, pero los tengo. Soy muy madura, más madura de lo que todos creen.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Policía? ¡Mejor vete a refunfuñar a otra parte!—repuso ella—Y otra cosa, si no sabes nada de Los Vengadores no uses ese disfraz, ¡deshonras al personaje!

—Creo que estás muy mareada.

—Nah, solo necesito un poco de aire fresco. ¡Fuera de mi camino!—la pelirroja hizo amago de empujarlo sin éxito y se tambaleó. Kristoff la sujetó del brazo y la ayudó a tenerse en pie.

—Mierda chica, sí que estás mal—dijo y enseguida abrió la primera puerta que vio a su lado, y que conducía a una habitación—. Aquí, tienes que sentarte o algo.

Para su sorpresa, ella se dejó llevar sin discutir y él la condujo hasta el borde de la cama para que pudiera sentarse. Regresó para cerrar la puerta y sus pupilas verdosas lo miraron interrogantes.

—Hay mucho ruido—explicó y enseguida se acercó a ella—, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Estoy mejor, gracias. ¡Ese vaso sí que tenía algo fuerte!

—¿Vaso?

—El que me dio ese chico extraño vestido como Jack Skellington. No lo conozco.

—Eugene—el joven puso en blanco los ojos—, ese idiota. Él es quien está dando está ridícula fiesta. ¿Así qué te colaste?

—No… sí, ¿algo así?—respondió la chica dubitativamente—La verdad es que yo ni siquiera tenía pensado venir a esta fiesta, pero mi amiga Punzie me estuvo insistiendo muchísimo para venir. Está enamorada del chico esqueleto o algo así. Así que dije, ¿por qué no? Será divertido, digo, hay disfraces y esas cosas. Y además ella batalló mucho para escaparse de casa, su madre no la deja salir a ningún lado, piensa que la van a secuestrar y así. De modo que aprovechamos que fue a ponerse un poco de botox para que ella pudiera salir por su ventana. Por cierto, esa mujer sí que se preocupa por su apariencia, claro que a su edad cualquiera lo haría…

Kristoff frunció el entrecejo, algo confundido. ¿Es que esa muchacha nunca paraba de hablar?

—… ¡y ni hablemos de cuanto batallamos para disfrazarla! Mi disfraz lo encontré por Internet, pero Punzie hizo el suyo, y luego tuve que maquillarla y teñirle el cabello de rojo, ¡y esa chica sí que tiene cabello! ¿Sabes de qué se disfrazó? ¡De Sally! ¡Es adorable!

—Oye—la interrumpió el chico—, no me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que estás hablando mucho. Iré a traerte un vaso con agua. No te muevas de aquí, ¿quieres?

La colorada se quedó sentada, mirándolo con lo que a él le pareció una mueca adorable de confusión. Con algo de prisa salió rumbo a la cocina, empujando a varias personas en el camino.

Antes de entrar echó un vistazo hacia la amplia sala de estar al otro lado.

Una pequeña multitud de chicos se había reunido en torno a una silla en la que distinguió sentado a Hans, mirando hacia el techo. A su lado, Eugene sostenía un embudo en su boca y comenzaba a verter una botella con cerveza en él, mientras todos alrededor coreaban '¡Fondo!, ¡Fondo!'

Cerca de allí, Elsa se encontraba parada con la cabeza agachada y una mano en su frente, en una actitud pasivamente exasperada.

Rodó los ojos y se adentró en la cocina. Cualquier otra noche no habría dudado en ir hasta allí y ayudar a la platinada a contener mejor a su amigo, pero esa vez lo menos que se merecía era lidiar sola con la inmadurez de Hans, por haberle hecho usar ese tonto disfraz de superhéroe.

Le llevó unos cuantos minutos localizar un vaso limpio y llenarlo con agua, preguntándose a si mismo que era lo que estaba haciendo.

Ni siquiera conocía a esa chica pero algo le decía que no podía dejarla sola. Estaba muy mareada y en su estado, cualquier persona podría aprovecharse de ella. Y parecía tan menuda e inocente.

Con apuro, salió de la cocina.

El alboroto no había parado en la sala de estar, pero esta vez, era Elsa quien apuraba el contenido de un vaso ante los coros emocionados de los invitados; especialmente de Hans y Eugene. El blondo contempló la escena con incredulidad por unos segundos y luego bufó.

—Idiotas—murmuró.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, se alivió de encontrar a la pelirroja exactamente como la había dejado.

—Tardaste mucho.

—Lo siento, hay mucho barullo afuera—le entregó el agua—, anda, bebe un poco, te sentirás mejor.

La chica se la bebió casi sin descanso y luego dejó el vaso vacío en un mueble cercano.

—¡Gracias! Tenía mucha sed—la miró limpiarse los labios con el dorso de la manga—. Por cierto, soy Anna. Creo que no te lo había dicho.

—No, no lo habías hecho—dijo él—. Me llamo Kristoff—se presentó después de una pausa.

—¿Kristoff? Es un lindo nombre—sonrió la cobriza—Bueno, y dime Kristoff, ¿Qué te ha traído a ti esta fiesta? Yo ya te conté todo—soltó una risita—, hasta creo que dije cosas de más, la gente me dice que a veces no debería hablar tanto. Pero tú la verdad no pareces muy contento de estar aquí, ¿no deberías estar afuera embriagándote con los demás?

—Yo no soy mucho de embriagarme.

—¿No?

Kristoff se sentó en el colchón junto a ella.

—La verdad es que yo no tenía ganas de venir, mis amigos fueron quienes insistieron—explicó—, me obligaron a ponerme este ridículo atuendo y me trajeron hasta aquí.

—¡Tal vez ellos querían que te divirtieras!

—Es imposible divertirse con ellos—bufó él—, últimamente me siento como un mal tercio cada vez que salgo con esos dos.

—Oh, sé de lo que estás hablando, Punzie me dejó sola para estar cerca de su querido Rey Calabaza. Creí que sería genial estar aquí, pero ni siquiera conozco a nadie—Anna frunció los labios—, pero está bien, ella merece tener un poco de romance en su vida, ¡es muy lindo que le guste alguien!—repuso volviendo a sonreír.

Él por su parte hizo una mueca. Romance era lo último de lo que quería saber.

—Entonces, ya que tus amigos te dejaron solo y mi mejor amiga también está ocupada—Anna se levantó de la cama de un salto y se plantó frente a él con ambas manos en la cintura—, ¡¿qué dices si hacemos nuestra propia fiesta privada?!

—¿Qué?—el blondo arqueó una ceja—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, creo que ninguno de los dos tiene nada mejor que hacer y la verdad es que antes de verte estaba muy aburrida—explicó ella con un gesto inocente—, además ¡será interesante! ¡Podemos hablar de cosas! Anda, cuéntame algo de ti—le pidió volviendo a sentarse en la cama, esta vez colocándose en el colchón sobre sus rodillas.

Kristoff lo dudó por un momento y luego se relajó al ver el interés en los ojos de la muchacha, aceptando para sus adentros que tenía razón.

Quedarse allí era mejor que estar afuera con tanto alboroto y después de las primeras impresiones, Anna parecía ser una chica amable y muy dulce, por no mencionar que también era guapa.

—De acuerdo—aceptó, acomodándose de lado en la cama para quedar de frente a ella—, ¿qué puedo decir de mí? Me gustan los perros, me encanta ir a esquiar a las montañas y mi color favorito es el gris.

—¡Yo también amo a los perros! Y mi comida favorita son los sándwiches.

—¿Sándwiches?

—Son prácticos, fáciles de hacer ¡y los puedes comer en cualquier lugar!

El rubio sonrió de lado.

—Tengo una especie de fijación por los renos. No puedo evitarlo, me parecen animales increíbles.

—¿Te gustan los renos?—inquirió Anna—¡Eso es tan lindo! ¡Nunca había conocido a un chico al que le gustaran!

El resto de la velada transcurrió en medio de preguntas e historias sin sentido, que la pecosa era experta en contar. Kristoff se enteró de la ocasión en la que había perdido por accidente a su hermanito, Olaf, en medio de una excursión con los exploradores y como se había teñido por accidente su mechón de cabello de blanco, mientras intentaba probar un nuevo tinte.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, habían pasado de estar sobre el colchón a estar sentados en la alfombra, completamente recargados contra uno de los costados de la cama. Era muy fácil conversar con alguien tan vivaracha como la pelirroja.

Sin quererlo, la plática se desvió rápidamente hacia el terreno amoroso. Anna no tenía novio y contra su voluntad, experimentó un extraño cosquilleo al saberlo.

Había salido con algunos chicos, pero en palabras de ella, aún estaba en busca del indicado. Entonces le había llegado el turno de hablar a él. Con algo de reticencia, le contó la patética historia que hasta hace un mes, tenía con su exnovia.

Anna parpadeó con incredulidad al escucharlo.

—¡¿Te dejó?!—preguntó sorprendida—, Dios ¡qué estúpida!

Kristoff la miró perplejo.

—¡¿Cómo pudo dejarte?! ¡¿Acaso tiene aire en el cerebro?! ¡¿Qué clase de chica hace eso?!

—Bueno, las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros—el joven sonrió amargamente—. Ya no era lo mismo, me dijo ella. Quería regresar a Escocia con su familia porque estaba cansada de este lugar. Supongo que tenía razón—reflexionó—, ahora que lo pienso, creo que no me duele tanto que me haya dejado, sino que me quede sin decirle unas cuantas verdades. Me dejó como el malo del cuento. Yo también podría reclamarle muchas cosas.

—Es una idiota, ninguna chica en su sano juicio dejaría a alguien como tú—expresó Anna colocando una mano en su brazo, en señal de apoyo—, osea, sé que apenas te conozco, ¡pero eres muy buena persona! Un poco gruñón, pero en serio, eres fantástico. No cualquiera se habría preocupado por ayudar a una desconocida y tú lo hiciste conmigo, así que eso me dice que vales bastante la pena.

Su acompañante sonrió levemente, esta vez con sinceridad.

—Y… y además, ¡mírate! ¡Tus bíceps son increíbles! No suelo decirle esta clase de cosas a los chicos; bueno, quizá solo a veces, pero en serio, ¡son perfectos! Tú eres perfecto, quiero decir tu cuerpo lo es—la escuchó soltar una risa nerviosa—, y de seguro también eres guapo… en realidad no puedo verlo con esa máscara puesta, pero algo me dice que lo eres, porque tu voz es muy linda… ay Dios, ¡no sé ni lo que estoy diciendo!

Kristoff ensanchó su sonrisa y alargó una mano para tomarle la barbilla.

—Tú también me pareces muy guapa—le confesó y debajo de la corta máscara de Gatubela que abarcaba sus ojos, la vio ruborizarse violentamente.

—Eh… ¿en serio?—le cuestionó la jovencita con timidez.

—Me encanta como se te ve ese disfraz—le dijo, desinhibido—y la manera que tienes de hablar. Eres preciosa.

Anna lo observó con las mejillas encendidas y sus labios curvados tímidamente. Él por su parte, tenía una especie de encandilamiento que le hacía experimentar unas cosquillas en el estómago que hace tiempo no sentía.

Lentamente se acercaron el uno al otro y sin pensarlo, cubrieron con sus labios la boca del otro.

Los labios de Anna eran dulces y muy cálidos. Con cuidado, envolvió con un brazo su estrecha cintura y la sintió acomodarse mejor contra él, para rodearle el cuello con sus manos. Su lengua jugueteó suavemente con el labio inferior de la chica, pidiendo permiso para acceder. Ella entreabrió los labios correspondiendo a la humedad del beso. Se sentía demasiado bien.

Ambos se recostaron sobre el suelo alfombrado, aumentando la intensidad del contacto. De tanto en tanto se despegaban de la boca del otro, solo para recobrar un poco de aire y luego volvían a unirse, con incipiente necesidad.

La pequeña mano de la colorada se deslizo encima del pecho de Kristoff, quien se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

—Todo esto es una locura.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita.

—A mí me encanta la locura.

Embelesado, volvió a descender sobre ella para proseguir con el beso, esta vez moviéndose hacia su barbilla y la zona de su clavícula. Anna gimió suavemente y él acarició un costado de su cuerpo, sobre el delgado traje que portaba.

Sus respiraciones comenzaron a volverse entrecortadas…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente y ambos se separaron para incorporarse, sobresaltados.

Eugene estaba en el marco de la puerta; el pelo desordenado y el maquillaje de su cara bastante descompuesto.

—Kristoff, tus amigos están listos para que los lleves a casa—anunció, aparentemente sin darle importancia al hecho de que acababa de interrumpir un "momento importante". El rubio suspiró exasperado.

—¿No pueden esperar? Ellos fueron quienes querían venir en primer lugar—gruñó, tratando de disimular el acelerado latido de su corazón.

—No, tienes que llevártelos, ahora—indicó el castaño con urgencia—. Están mal viejo, están muy mal. Estaban besándose en un rincón y de repente, en serio, sin ninguna razón, de la nada, comenzaron a pelearse, ¡rompieron una lámpara! Y luego Hans vomitó en la alfombra—arrugó la frente y negó con la cabeza—, ese hombre tiene serios problemas.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?—inquirió el blondo con exasperación.

—No debí hacer que bebieran, soy un pésimo anfitrión—explicó Eugene con culpabilidad—. Toda la gente está comenzando a irse y yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ellos, ¿entiendes? Tengo a una chica semi-inconsciente en el jardín que solo habla sobre llamar a su madre y de que salió de casa sin permiso. No para de llorar. No sé que hacer viejo, estoy entrando en pánico, en serio.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Rapunzel!—exclamó Anna poniéndose de pie y corriendo fuera de la habitación.

Kristoff se quedó viendo con estupefacción el camino por el que había desaparecido y negándose a reconocer el sentimiento que crecía en su interior. ¿Era decepción acaso?

Volteó a ver al moreno.

—¿Dónde están?—preguntó seriamente.

—En su auto, tuvimos que arrastrar a Hans entre tres personas para meterlo en el asiento trasero—ambos se dirigieron a la salida—. Llévatelos Kristoff, llévatelos y por lo que más quieras, cuida bien de los dos.

El aludido gruñó por toda respuesta.

Desde el jardín, escuchó claramente los bocinazos provenientes del vehículo del pelirrojo y pudo distinguir a Elsa inclinada sobre el volante, haciendo que sonara una y otra vez. Avanzó hasta el carro.

Un reconocible aroma a alcohol golpeó sus fosas nasales apenas abrió la puerta.

—Tienen que estar jodiéndome—murmuró.

Tendido boca abajo en el asiento trasero, se encontraba Hans. Una de sus manos rozaba el suelo y la máscara de su disfraz estaba torcida a un costado de su cara. Sobre su cabeza reposaba la corona que la rubia llevaba al inicio de la fiesta.

Miró hacia el asiento delantero del acompañante. Elsa estaba sentada en calma aparente, con su cabello suelto y su precioso maquillaje levemente corrido. La capa del cobrizo descansaba descuidadamente sobre sus hombros.

—Dios mío, ¿estás bien?—le preguntó Kristoff con el ceño fruncido.

—Desde luego, no sé porque todos hacen tanto alboroto—respondió ella con tranquilidad y tratando de fingir un tono frío en su voz sin mucho éxito—. Me siento muy bien. Muy bien; digo al menos no estoy como este idiota—miro de soslayo a Hans, quien balbuceó algo incoherente.

—¿Están listos para irse?

—Por supuesto—dijo Elsa y enseguida miró en derredor como si buscara algo—, si tan solo me acordara de donde puse esas torpes llaves.

—¿Elsa?

—¿Sí?

—Las traes en la mano—le dijo Kristoff.

—Oh, es cierto—los ojos azules de la joven miraron por un momento el llavero y después, tanto ella como el pelirrojo rieron estúpidamente.

Su amigo puso su mirada en blanco.

La platinada incrementó el volumen de su risa y repentinamente, se inclinó hacia adelante, vomitando ante los ojos asustados de su mejor amigo.

Hans estalló en una sonora carcajada.

La albina volvió a incorporarse, subiendo delicadamente los pies a su asiento y rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos, al tiempo que se limpiaba la comisura de los labios con la capa, con la elegancia de una reina. Alzó la barbilla con toda la dignidad que le era posible y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado.

En el exterior, Kristoff respiró profundamente y contó hasta diez antes de entrar al vehículo. Acomodo la prenda que reposaba sobre los hombros de Elsa para cubrirla mejor y le puso el cinturón de seguridad, sin que ella dijera una sola palabra. Atrás, el colorado continuaba riendo como un poseso. No le parecería tan graciosa la escena a la mañana siguiente, cuando estuviera en sus cinco sentidos.

El rubio se lamentó por su amiga para sus adentros, deseándole suerte. Después de la resaca, Hans querría arrancarle la cabeza cuando recordara lo que había hecho dentro de su valioso auto.

Bajó los vidrios y se puso en marcha. A pesar de todo, esa noche no había sido ningún desperdicio para él.

* * *

—Odio a Weselton, lo odio—se quejó Elsa mientras caminaban entre los jardines del campus—. ¿Cincuenta páginas en el reporte para pasado mañana? Es excesivo incluso para mí, ¡nos arruinó la semana!

—Y que lo digas, ese vejete está mal de la cabeza—concordó Kristoff—, ¿no debería jubilarse?

—Debería, y nadie hace nada al respecto—bufó la rubia—. Ni siquiera sé cómo lograré terminar ese reporte a tiempo, ¡tengo algo muy importante que hacer y él no hace más que cargarnos de trabajo!

—¿Esa cosa importante se encuentra dentro de los pantalones de Hans?—inquirió su amigo de manera burlona.

—¡No seas estúpido!—la joven lo golpeó en el brazo y después sintió su teléfono vibrando en el bolsillo, por lo que se apresuró a mirar sus mensajes—Hablando del idiota, dice que nos está esperando en lo de Oaken, a tres cuadras de aquí… él y tres tarros de cerveza—añadió, frunciendo el ceño al mirar el resto del mensaje.

—Ese imbécil no aprende.

—Ni siquiera voy a molestarme en llamarle la atención esta vez. ¿Qué caso tiene?

—¿Algún día lo llevaremos a rehabilitación, verdad?

—Sí… algún día.

Era una espléndido tarde a pesar de ser lunes y el rubio se encontraba de muy buen humor. El fin de semana había salido mucho mejor de lo que había esperado.

Tras abandonar la fiesta del sábado con sus amigos en estado inconveniente, Hans se había quedado inconsciente en la alfombra de la sala de estar, donde solo había atinado a colocarle una almohada y un cobertor. Por su parte, Kristoff se había deslizado dentro de su saco de dormir para cederle a Elsa la cama y todos habían dormido hasta pasadas las doce. Su sofá se había salvado esa noche.

El resto del día, él y su amiga se habían dedicado a burlarse del pelirrojo y de la tremenda resaca que le había dado; en especial porque Sven lo había despertado sentándose encima suyo.

En todo el tiempo no había parado de pensar en un par de ojos brillantes como dos turquesas y la sonrisa coqueta de cierta y vivaracha pelirroja.

—Deberías llamarla—mencionó Elsa, adivinando en quien estaba pensando—, se nota que la pasaste muy bien con ella. Logro levantarte el ánimo por completo—sonrió—, ya extrañaba verte así.

—No le pedí su número—confesó él, suspirando.

—¿En serio?—la platinada parpadeó—¡Kristoff! ¿Cómo se te pasó pedírselo?

—Tal vez lo hubiera hecho si tú y Hans no hubieran estado tan borrachos en el auto—repuso él de manera burlona—. En serio Els, ustedes no pueden estar sin supervisión. Te está corrompiendo lentamente.

—No me digas más; aún tenemos que pagar la lámpara de Eugene—la muchacha suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. No debí dejarme convencer de beber en esa fiesta. Dimos un espectáculo.

—Lo sé, vi el vídeo que Eugene subió a Facebook. Son unos animales.

—Maldita sea.

—¿Y le pagaste a Hans la limpieza de su auto? Ayer todavía quería matarte cuando se acordó de tu chistesito delante del asiento del acompañante. No ha vuelto a conducirlo desde entonces.

—Por supuesto que no le voy a pagar nada—Elsa alzó su nariz con dignidad—, él me convenció de beber. Que se haga cargo entonces. No lo viste reemplazando la alfombra de Eugene, ¿verdad?

—En serio Elsa, ustedes son un asco.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y desvío la mirada con culpabilidad.

—Disculpa por haber perdido el control, tenías un poco de razón en lo que dijiste. Tal vez vuelvas a encontrarte de nuevo con tu chica.

—Lo dudo, sería demasiada buena suerte. Y con las máscaras puestas, no es como si la fuera a reconocer en cualquier parte o ella a mí.

—Las cosas buenas pasan cuando menos te lo esperas—dijo Elsa encogiéndose de hombros.

—Gracias por el consuelo.

Sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien. Cuando miró hacia abajo, un par de pupilas verdosas le devolvieron la mirada con asombro.

—¿Anna?—preguntó, reconociendo su mirada.

—¿Kristoff?—la pelirroja sonrió dulcemente—¡Hola! ¡Te ves bien sin el disfraz!

—Lo mismo digo—el joven se fijó con atención en su rostro de rasgos delicados, donde resaltaban una nariz respingona y unas tiernas pecas que cubrían el puente y sus pómulos—. ¿Estudias aquí?—cuestionó sorprendido.

—Sip, primer año en Derecho—respondió la cobriza orgullosa—, ¡te dije que sí tenía dieciocho años!

—Es algo difícil de creer.

—¡Oye!—Anna le dio un golpe en el hombro, ante el cual él no pudo evitar soltar un quejido.

Esa muchacha tenía demasiada fuerza para ser tan pequeña.

—Ouch—se frotó la zona golpeada con una mano—, solo era un comentario—sonrió.

—Está bien, me han dicho lo mismo otras veces.

A su lado, Elsa carraspeó.

—Oh sí, Anna, ella es mi amiga Elsa—la presentó el blondo.

—¡Es un gusto!—exclamó la colorada estrechando efusivamente la delgada mano de la albina—Cielos, seguro que Kristoff tiene muchos amigos, ¡como los idiotas que según él lo llevaron a la fiesta de Halloween! ¿Tú los conoces? Yo la verdad tengo curiosidad.

—Con que idiotas ¿eh?—Elsa miró de reojo al chico, que se llevó una mano a la nuca incómodo—Sí, creo que los conozco.

—Eh… Anna, es increíble encontrarte por aquí—dijo él, buscando desviar la atención.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Parece cosa del destino!

—Creo que tienen varias cosas de que hablar. Kristoff, alcánzanos después en el pub—la platinada sonrió ligeramente y luego se acercó a él—. Y me voy a vengar por lo de idiotas—murmuró cerca de su oído, haciendo que lo recorriera un escalofrío—. Ha sido un placer, Anna—añadió dirigiéndose a la mencionada.

—¡El placer es todo mío!—contestó ella alegremente y acto seguido, Elsa se alejó—¡Tu amiga es muy guapa!

—Pero no olvida fácilmente—Anna adquirió una expresión confundida ante su comentario—. ¿Sabes? No te pedí tu número de teléfono la última vez que nos vimos—replicó él, cambiando el tema—. Estuve arrepintiéndome el fin de semana entero por ello.

Ella volvió a sonreír con enternecimiento.

—Yo también estuve pensando en ti—confesó y Kristoff se sintió ruborizar, a la vez que el corazón le latía fuertemente.

Sin pensarlo, se aproximó hasta la chica y se inclinó para acomodarle un mechón pelirrojo detrás del oído. Ese día, llevaba su melena suelta debajo de un simpático gorrito con orejas de panda.

—Creo que tendremos que hacer algo al respecto.

Anna rio tiernamente y se puso de puntillas para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

—Tal vez puedas empezar por invitarme a almorzar, ¡yo invito el postre!—sugirió entusiasmada—¡Conozco una heladería donde sirven el mejor helado de chocolate del mundo!

Kristoff dejó escapar una risa ante su exaltación.

—¿Crees poder soportar una tarde entera con mis amigos? Están esperando cerca de aquí. Pelean mucho.

—Oye, ellos no pueden ser tan malos si tú los consideras tus amigos.

—Entonces andando.

Le tomó la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, apreciando como la joven le devolvía el agarre y le brindaba otra resplandeciente sonrisa.

Su mundo había vuelto a iluminarse de nuevo.

* * *

*El Cisne Negro. La película con Natalie Portman, ¿alguien la vio? El vestuario y maquillaje son excelentes.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:**

¡Hola gente! ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Espero que les haya gustado lo que acaban de leer, ¡este es mi segundo intento con el Kristanna! Por fin pude ponerlos en una situación un poco más comprometedora. Son una pareja adorable. n.n

Aparte tenía que hacer que Elsa se emborrachara, en el fondo ella es el alma de la fiesta. Otras autoras ya lo han hecho, ¿por qué yo no? :P

En fin, necesitaba escribir esto para desestresarme un poco. Todavía sigo trabajando en el epílogo de mi long-fic (para quienes leen Pasión de Invierno) y está siendo un poquito más complicado de lo que parece, además de que no he tenido tiempo suficiente. Sin embargo quise hacer esto; se suponía que era para ayer pero estuve ocupadísima.

En México estamos celebrando Día de Muertos y aunque no nos dieron los días de azueto, yo, como la persona irresponsable que soy, me tomaré libre el de mañana para descansar un poco y seguir trabajando en esa esperada conclusión. xD

¡Pasen un gran día! Comentarios, reclamos, WTF's, en esta cajita de abajo. Es rápido, es gratis ¡y me hará muy feliz! :D

PD. El título del OS apesta, lo sé.


End file.
